Boredom - Phan
by RonnieGreen
Summary: One extremely boring Monday night, Dan and Phil decided to play a game to cure their boredom. Rated M for smut, obviously...


**AN - Hi, I am Ronnie and I am Green (what was this intro, goshness...)and this is my first PHAN-fiction, alright, not only this is my first story about Phan it is also my first story on . So, I wish you will enjoy the following paragraphs... And sorry for grammar mistakes, I try my best not to make them, but I probably will, I make no promises.**

Word count : 2633

Love ya, see you at the end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Boredom.

Phil's P.O.V -

It was Monday morning, I got myself out of bed and zombie walked to my bathroom, where I took a shower, did my hair, brushed my teeth, and the rest of my daily routine. I got dressed and passed in front of Dan's room to see if he was awake, he wasn't, obviously... I sighed as I knocked on the door, it was noon, like come on Daniel.

"Dan! It's 12pm, get up!" I yelled through the door. I pressed my ear on it, I just heard Dan's snores, surprisingly louder than before. OK, he was faking for sure.

"Daniel, if you don't get up now, I will go to the kitchen and eat your secret stash of Malteasers." I said to him.

"OK, OK, I'm up!" I heard him yell. Mission accomplished Phil! I walked towards the lounge and sat on the sofa, I heard some bangs, and thumps for a couple of minutes when he finally came out he was wearing what seemed like the most comfortable clothing I had ever seen and his hair was still messy from sleeping on it. He sat next of me and looked into my eyes. What was he doing?

"Why did you wake me Phil?" he asked.

"Well it's noon, I just figured that..."

"So there isn't a reason why you woke me up?"

"No, I guess." I responded.

"I think I know why." he said leaning in. My breath was caught in my throat, I was nervous for no reason, why was I nervous?

"W-Why?" I stuttered.

"You wanted someone to play video games with! Right?!" he said laughing hysterically, and leaning away from me. I just agreed and laughed awkwardly... After Dan had stopped laughing so hard, he got up and picked a video game. After about two hours of bitching at each other we got bored with it and we just sat on the couch in awkward silence.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"I don't know..." I said looking down.

"Do you want to make an other philisnotonfire video?" he asked me.

"No, I don't want to make a video today."

"Oh, ok... So..."

"I'll just go on the Internet." I said as I began to get up from the sofa.

"No, don't leave me!" He said in a over dramatic voice. I rolled my eyes and sat back down.

"Then, what do you want to do Dan, cause I'm so bored."

"Do you want to play a game?" He said grinning.

"Sure, which game?" I asked him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dan's P.O.V-

"Sure which game?" He asked. I looked into his eyes. His eyes, are so perfect, so blue. They are just these beautiful deep blue orbs staring at me.

"Ummm... "

"Dan?" he said.

"Um, I was thinking for the game - " I started, probably sounding like a twat.

"Yeah?" he asked me.

"I just downloaded this truth or dare app, do you want to test it out?"

"Sure, why not." he said giving me his signature smile. I whipped out my phone and pulled up the app. I looked up at him and said:

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" he said now facing me. I tapped the truth button and waited until a truth appeared on my screen.

"What physical characteristics to you find the most sexy?" I asked him.

"Uh, I would say eyes, the way someone looks at you, you know that sexy look?" I nodded at him, blushing a little, hoping that he wouldn't notice. I hand him my phone and he asks:

"Truth or Dare?" I look at him and say:

"I'll go with truth." he looked down at my phone, waited for a couple seconds, blushed and said:

"What kind of underwear are you wearing right now?"

"I don't know let me check." I said, as I looked in my pants. I looked back up at him, his cheeks were red, and he was avoiding eye contact. I chuckled at this.

"I'm wearing black and blue, boxer briefs." he handed me my phone.

"Ok, Phil. Truth or Dare?"

"I'll pick dare this time." I looked at my phone and pressed the dare button, and waited until the dare came on.

"Eat a packet of ketchup." I said laughing as I said it. His face was of pure disgust. He got up and walking towards the kitchen, after a few moments he came back with the packet of ketchup and opened it. He stared at it for a while, sighed and put the packet to his lips. Squeezing it he sucked out all of the ketchup, with a look that can only be described as disgust. He finished it and said:

"That was so gross, and I am happy that I will never do it again. Anyway, Dan, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth again." He took my phone and and, I would of guessed, pressed the truth button.

"What is a place that you would not to be caught doing sexual things in?"

"I would say, the morgue or something, it's just wrong, and well inappropriate." I said in an obvious tone. I took the phone back from him and said:

"Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth." I tapped once again the truth button and waited for it to load.

"What is your favorite thing to lick?" I said, just mocking the question for being so stupid.

"ICE CREAM!" he yelled, in a happy kid-like voice.

"Alright hand me the phone." he said as I gave him the phone.

"Truth or dare, Dan?"

"I'll pick dare this time." I said to him. A few seconds latter he said:

"Your dare is... Wear all of your clothe inside out. Wow, you get the easy one, did you rig this?" I laughed and said no, I got up from the couch and walked toward the bathroom to 'reverse' my clothing as you would say. Once that was finished I walked back to the lounge and sat back down next to him. I grasped the phone and asked him:

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" he exclaimed. I chose the dare setting and waited for the dare.

"Phone your mum, and say: 'Happy bellybutton appreciation day.' " he got is phone out and ringed his mum. Once she picked up he said, no scratch that he yelled the phrase into the phone and then hanging up, not get punished, I just laughed at his child-like manners.

"Ok, Dan stop laughing at me, and your turn, pass me the phone." I hanned him the phone and as he grabbed it, he asked once again:

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright your dare is..." he started blushing and then said, "Strip infront of the window, down to your underpants." I laughed at his reaction and made my way to the window, Phil looked at me as I began my 'little show'. I looked at him, lust probably filled my eyes as I began to remove my shirt, very slowly... The started to remove my sweat pants, that were still inside out. I took my time as I did this, keeping the eye contact between Phil. His cheeks were bright red, he wanted to look away, but he obviously couldn't. Once I was down to my underpants and walked back to the sofa and sat back down next to him. Taking back my phone, I asked him:

"Truth or Dare?"

"Da-are." he stuttered, which I found extremly adorable, oh Phil, I wish you knew... I pressed the dare button.

"The dare is, say something dirty to the other player." I said to him. He gave me a smirk and leaned in, so his mouth was right above my ear. He moaned, god that was the sexiest sound that I have ever heard, I just wanted him to say whatever he was about to say. He let out a breath that tickled my ear, and whispered:

"God, just to roll in that dirt." he leaned away and begand laughing, his tongue slipping in between his teeth, before he covered his mouth with his hand. While I just blushed and laughed akwardly with him. He took the phone out of my hands while he continued laughing.

"Truth or dare?" he asked me, still chuckling a little bit.

"Dare..."

"The dare is... Lick an other player's nipple..." he whispered, obviously embaressed, because we were the only players playing. I smirked at him getting closer, I traced the bottom of his shirt with my hands, rubbing there for longer than I should. I grasped the bottom of his shirt and began to remove it, he was breathing hard, and his cheeks were as red as a cooked lobster. He was adorable. Once the shirt was removed I threw it on the floor and pushed Phil on his back. He stared at me, with a mesmerised look. He obviously wanted me to continue. I leaned foward and kissed right above is nipple. I began to trail small kisses all around it, then I let my tongue slip over the nub making it hard, Phil was enjoying this. He moaned, was I really doing this to him? That sound that he just made sends shivers down my spine. I stopped what I was doing and sat back up, he lifted his body by putting all the weight on his elbows, his look just gave off pure lust and confusion, he definitely didn't want me to stop, I took my phone that was left on the back of the couch and asked him:

"Truth or Dare?" He took a while to respond, and then said:

"Dare." I pressed the button and smirked like an idiot when I saw his dare.

"Kiss an other player on the lips." it didn't take a second before he pinned me on the couch and pressed his lips on mine, with more force that I would have think Phil would do. It felt amazing, his lips against mine, the way they moved against mine, I just couldn't believe that this was happening. He was on top of me, kissing, licking and bitting my mouth. It was the most amazing feeling ever, having Phil on top of me like this. I kissed him back, letting my arms travel to him hair, tangling my fingers into his black locks. I moaned in his mouth, he took that as an invitation to insert is tongue in my mouth. Our tongues slid together, I was in total bliss. His hands traveled to my chest, he rubbed there, his hands were cold, I liked it that way. I was getting hot, my underwear were getting tight, I rubbed myself on Phil, grinding myself against his jeans. I was enjoying the friction between us. Suddenly he pulled away, he looked at me with his cheeks completely flushed and said:

"Truth or Dare?" I couldn't believe he just said, that, he knows that I wanted to continue what we were doing, and I thought that he wanted to continue too. I groaned and answered:

"Dare." He took the phone from the floor and then said, grinning:

"Rub an other player's inner thighs for a minimum of 30 seconds." I smiled at him and said:

"Can I add something else to the dare?" he looked at me confused and said:

"What would that be?"

"That the other player must be in his boxers." he smiled at me and nodded. He leaned back on the other side of the sofa, dropping the phone on the ground and spreading his legs. I got closer to him, and began to undo his belt. Once it was removed I threw it on the floor. I unbuttoned his pants and slid them off, the back of my hands accidentally rubbing his clothed cock, he moaned loudly as I did this. Once his jeans were off, I let my hands rub between his legs. I felt his hot skin under them, his inner thighs were soft and smooth. I was staring at the obvious bulge in his boxers. His facial expressions were practically begging me to touch him there. But I didn't, still rubbing his inner thighs, I leaned forward giving his a heated kiss. He kissed back slipping his tongue in my mouth. We snogged for a bit, after a couple of minutes I pulled away and began to palm him trough is boxers, feeling his clothed member, he was hard, very hard. My fingers hooked the top of his boxers before pulling them down, his penis sprang up, I smirked at him, he just looked into my eyes, with a lust filled gaze, he opened his mouth and moaned:

"Dan, please..."

"Please what Phil?" I said cockily.

"Please, Dan... Touch me..."

"Why didn't you say so?" I laughed, touching him on his stomach instead of his penis. He groaned and said:

"Dan, please..."

"Where do you want me to touch you Phil?" he moaned, his skin was shiny, I just loved seeing Phil completely naked under me, begging for any sort of contact. He looked at me with his lust filled eyes before ordering:

"Dan, touch my cock, now before I push you off and have a wank alone." I smirked at his sudden dominant statement. My hand grasped his dick, his eyes closed, and he let out his biggest moan yet. I started jacking him off, slowly at first, picking up the pace, Phil started to groan, moan, he even whimpered.

"Fuck. Dan... " he must be very close, he swore, I did not know that Phil was a swearer in the bedroom. I went even faster, pre-cum was sliding down his cock, making it easier for me to jack him off. I was close to release just by watching him buck into my hand, and moaning my name.

"DAN! I'm gonna -" he didn't even finish his sentence before, he spurt out thick ropes of cum on my hand. I wiped it off on the couch. Phil was breathing fast, his adrenaline was probably still going in after orgasmic bliss. I couldn't say the same, I was still rock hard under my boxers, I was so hard that it was almost painful. I waited until Phil calmed down a bit before saying awkwardly

"Ummm, Phil? I have a problem..."

"What?" he asked, I just pointed to my hard crotch, he nodded before pushing me back. He kissed me passionately, before yanking off my boxers. My dick pointed upward, Phil looked at it for a second before leaning down and taking the tip of my length into his mouth. I moaned loudly, his mouth was so harm, it just made everything so, I can't even explain how much it felt good. He took even more of me into his mouth, until my entire dick was covered my the wetness and warmness that is Phil's mouth. His tongue was doing wonders it was the most pleasent feeling ever. I knew that I couldn't contain myself for much longer. He moaned against me, the vibrations just sending me closer to the edge.

"AH, PHIL!" I scremed as I ejaculated into Phil's mouth. He got up and spat it on the sofa, we just both stared at each other for a while, we didn't know what to say. He were both panting, our breathing was loud.

"Dan?" he asked me.

"Yes?"

"What does that make us?" I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"I don't know, boyfriends, if that's ok with you?" He let out a small giggle and said:

"Yeah, boyfriends." We both sat there for a while, in silence. On the bright side we were not bored anymore and on the ever brighter side, I had the boyfirend that I always wanted right next to me...

-THE END-

**AN - Hi guys, me again, Wow I can't believe I wrote that... I should be ashamed... For one thing I don't even believe that Dan and Phil are secretly having but sex, or even kissed. But it is nice to write smutty fanfics of these two boys. I would love if you reviewed, it will help me to do better next time. And just a little secret for anyone who is reading this stupid author's note (which is probably no one and I'm typing to myself). is that the only reason why I did not make this a multiple chapter story is that I just give up on it after a while and it never gets updated. So I'll probably just continue with those random one-shots for now...**

**Anyway this is RonnieGreen and I love you all!**

**bye :).**


End file.
